I fell in love with my hot sensei
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Aria is Kakashi's student and she has it bad for him. He also has it bad for her. There is a lemon in this story.
1. Chapter 1

I fell in love with my hot Sensei (a Kakashi love story.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its Characters**

Introduction

At 13 years old Aria was assigned Kakashi Hatake as a Sensei on her team was Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Her father is Jiraiya of course the first thing her dad did was to tell Kakashi that he had better keep all the boys away from her, or he would make sure that Kakashi never read another Make out Paradise book.

Little did her dad know that she had a huge crush on Kakashi, and that she just loved the extra attention Kakashi was giving her. Aria really didn't mind she thinks it's cute when he would use his lightning blade to chase the boys her age away. I guess she took after her mother she was a lot younger than her dad. There was something about Kakashi that just made Aria weak in the knees she wasn't sure if it was the fact that she couldn't see his face, or his muscle toned body maybe it was both, and his butt was nice to look at too.

Now that two years had passed Aria is now15 years old. She knew a lot about Kakashi, and she had fallen head over heels in love with him she spent most of her time day dreaming about the two of them being together. Aria tried really hard not to blush when she was around him, or get caught staring at him since Aria knew that she couldn't date him until she turned 18 it was against the village laws. Both Aria and Kakashi would be punished if they had a relationship before she turned 18.

Aria's favorite thing to do was to ruin Kakashi's dates by going to where he had taken his date with a boy that liked her, and as soon as he would try to kiss her. Kakashi would leave his date to deal with the boy making her angry enough to break up with him. It did help with her ninja skills she had gotten really good at trailing someone, and not getting caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

Today is everyone's day off, and as usual all the girls would meet. They would talk, do makeovers, and play games Aria's dad was off on a mission so it was her turn to host the get together. This time everyone had agreed to play spin the bottle dare they would spin the bottle, and whoever it landed on would dare them to do something. Everyone picked a number, and they went in order number one being the first to go.

Sakura picked number one, and spun the bottle which stopped on Tenten.

Tenten said to her "I dare you to tell Sasuke that you hate him, and you can't tell him it's a dare."

Sakura complained "aw come on Tenten I can't do that."

Tenten replied "you know the rules if you don't you have to do the chicken."

Sakura groans but finally says "fine I'll do it."

Everyone follows Sakura until she reaches Sasuke, and they all watch as Sakura goes up to him. Sakura shyly says "Sasuke I…I hate you."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, and responds "that's good because I hate you too Sakura."

Everyone returns to Aria's house where it's Hinata's turn she spins the bottle, and it lands on Sakura. She smirks, and says "I dare you to tell Naruto that you love him."

Hinata replies "but I…I can't do...do that!"

Sakura says "you have to or you could do the chicken."

Hinata blushes, and says "I'll try.''

Everyone follows Hinata until she reaches Naruto, and they watch as Hinata goes up to him. Hinata says "Naruto I…I love you" then she faints.

Naruto waits for her to come around, and says "Hinata why didn't you tell me sooner I feel the same way believe it!"

Everyone except for Hinata returns to Aria's home where it's her turn. Aria spins the bottle, and it lands on Temari. She says to Aria "I dare you to kiss my brother Kankuro."

Aria asks "why did you have to pick the pervert? I'd rather take my chances with Gaara any day over him."

Temari smirks saying "because it wouldn't be fun if all you had to do was kiss his cheek."

Aria rolls her eyes at Temari, and heads to where Kankuro is with all the girls following her. Aria says "Kankuro I've been dared to kiss you by your sister Temari."

Kankuro raises his eyebrow, and smirks then he says "I'd love to kiss you."

Aria tries to kiss his cheek but he moves quickly, and she winds up kissing his lips. Kankuro pinches her butt while he's kissing her only to be pulled off by Kakashi. He said "that's enough of that young man now back off or I'll have to hurt you."

Kankuro replies "ew! She's way too young for you Kakashi."

He responds "her father has asked me to watch out for her that's all this is. Now Aria go home before I tell your dad what you were doing."

She looks kind of sad from his comment, and says "yes Sir Kakashi Sensei."

Everyone returns to her house except for Temari who stays to explain things to Kakashi so that her brother doesn't get hurt by him. It's Tenten's turn so she spins the bottle and it lands on Ino. She says "I dare you to make out with Neji."

Tenten yells at her "what we're not even dating!"

Ino responds "just do it already."

Tenten yells "fine."

They follow her to where Neji is, and watch her as she makes out with him. Neji grabs her, and says "destiny has finally brought us together."

Everyone leaves Tenten alone with her new boyfriend, and goes back to Aria's house. It's now Ino's turn to spin the bottle. She spins the bottle, and it lands on Aria. She says "I dare you to run around the village in your bathing suit."

Ino yells "WHAT!"

Aria "you have to do it or the chicken."

Ino responds angrily "fine."

Ino changes into her swimsuit, and everyone follows her as she runs around the village earning wolf whistles from several guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

**~ We join Kakashi ~**

I woke up this morning knowing that today I'd have to train my students. I'm heading towards the training grounds engrossed in reading my favorite book Itcha Itcha Paradise. I'm slowly walking towards the training grounds because the story plot is getting really good. Great I'm going to be late again I think as I stop to turn the page in my book. There's no point in rushing now I'm already late I'll just come up with an excuse after I finish this chapter.

Before I knew it I'm at the training grounds, and I can see my students are waiting for me. I looked over at Aria, and noticed how much she has changed over the past two years. She was developing into a very beautiful Kunoichi having to keep boys away from her was really killing my social life I might as well be dating her. Wait no I can't think that way towards a student she's not old enough for me I'm 25 and she's only 15.

**~ Back to Aria ~**

Aria notices Kakashi walking up to the training grounds late as usual. Sakura says "you're late Kakashi."

He replies "I was helping an old lady home with her groceries."

Naruto adds "yeah, and I don't like to eat ramen."

Sakura responds "even I don't by that one Kakashi Sensei."

Aria says "let's just train already I have better things to do then to grill our Sensei who is always late."

Kakashi joins in saying "yes let's start training. You guys can start with climbing to that top of the tree using only your feet."

Everyone groans Sakura is the first to reach the required height. Aria yells at her "Sakura you're such a show off."

Sakura giggles, and says "I bet that you can't get higher than me Aria."

She smirks at her, and goes up the tree getting considerably higher than her Aria looks down at her, and asks "did you forget who my dad is Sakura?"

Kakashi says up to her "very good Aria now get down before you get hurt, and your father kills me."

Aria sighs saying "there's the down side to having a dad who is the Toad Sage."

Sakura giggles, and they jump down from the tree. Naruto goes, and reaches the top of the tree. Aria yells up to him "hey Naruto no one likes a teacher's pet."

Naruto chuckles, and says "I'm going to be Hokage believe it."

Sakura replies "yah we all know that Naruto now get back down here."

Kakashi says "I guess that was too easy for you guys. Now why don't you try five laps around the village."

Everyone groans, and says "yes Kakashi Sensei."

Naruto yells "I'm going to finish first believe it!

Aria and Sakura shake their heads at him, and pace themselves for the five laps they'll have to do. Everyone finishes the laps, and Naruto is still bouncing around. Naruto asks "what's next Sensei."

Kakashi responds "now you're going to be sparing against Gui's team" just then Gui's team shows up.

Kakashi, and Gui start setting up matches Sakura gets paired with Neji, Lee gets paired with Naruto, and Aria gets paired with Tenten. Sakura and Neji go first Aria watches as the two of them go at it but eventually Neji wins. Gui says "in your face Kakashi my students are better than yours."

Kakashi responds "we will see Gui."

Next Naruto and Lee fight they fight for what seems like forever but Naruto eventually wins. Gui rushes over to lee saying "no Lee are you all right."

Lee replies "yes Gui Sensei I'm sorry I failed you I'll do better next time."

Kakashi smirks saying "it looks like were tied now."

Gui replies "so we are rival do you want to place a wager on the outcome of the next match?"

Kakashi responds "no Gui I don't"

Gui says "if I lose I'll do three laps around the village in my underwear."

Kakashi shakes his head as Aria and Tenten start fighting they wind up ending in a draw because it was getting late." Gui says "I didn't win so I must do three laps around the village in my underwear."

He smiles and gives everyone thumbs up as he starts to running around the village in his underwear.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Aria shakes her head, and says "I really didn't want to see that."

Sakura adds "me neither."

Lee then says "I shall join you Gai Sensei for I have failed as well" Lee strips down to his boxers, and quickly catches up to Gai.

Tenten yells "ugh I didn't need to see that either."

Aria and Sakura giggle as Kakashi shakes his head. Kakashi says "ok students tomorrow we meet at the beach we're going to the land of water in a couple of days and I want to make sure everyone can swim."

Everyone yells "yeah we're going to the beach."

Kakashi says "we're going to train not to have fun so come prepared."

Everyone groans saying "aw Kakashi Sensei."

He responds "you're all dismissed until tomorrow."

Everyone leaves, and heads for home the next day Aria arrives at the beach with her supplies, and changes into her swimsuit it's a one piece that covers everything Sakura is in a bikini. Sakura asks Aria "you're wearing that? You look like your 50 in it."

Aria responds "yeah I know but my dad won't let me wear anything else."

Sakura asks "why not?"

Aria replies to her "he doesn't want boys drooling over me."

Sakura asks "what kind of dad thinks like that?"

Aria giggles, and says "mine does he claims that he remembers what he was like at my age. I don't buy it I think he still sees me as a little girl, and isn't ready to accept the fact that I'm changing into a woman."

Sakura responds "I'm glad he's not my dad."

**~ We join Kakashi ~**

I'm walking up to the beach, and I can see Naruto building a sand castle. Sakura and Aria are talking most likely about boys by the way Sakura is giggling. Oh my god Aria looks so hot even in that one piece bathing suit the mystery of not being able to see her body makes me want to see it even more, and I don't know why. Wait I can't think this way she's my student oh great now my swim trunks are tight I'm going to have to wait, and think of something else before I show up. I'll look at Naruto no better yet I'll imagine Gai in his boxers again. Kakashi shutters at the thought but that quickly does the trick, and he joins his students on the beach.

**~ Back to Aria ~**

Sakura yells "you're late again Kakashi what's your excuse this time."

Kakashi says "a black cat crossed my path, and I had to take the long way here."

Sakura responds "yeah right, and Naruto is the Hokage."

Kakashi changes the subject, and says "ok team I want ten laps in the water."

Naruto complains saying "aw why ten Kakashi Sensei?"

He responds "hmm you're right Naruto too easy let's make it twenty."

Sakura yells "NARUTO!"

He chuckles, and rubs the back of his neck "sorry Sakura I didn't know he'd make us do more!"

Aria asks "Kakashi Sensei could you put some sunscreen on my back."

Kakashi responds "why don't you ask Naruto Aria?"

She says to him "because my dad wouldn't like it if I did."

Kakashi responds "then ask Sakura to do it."

Aria says back to him "she's already in the water. Please Kakashi Sensei I don't want sunburn."

Kakashi sighs, and finally says "alright Aria" he applies the sunscreen while thinking to himself (I must think of Gai in his boxers). God her skin is so soft wait stop this already Kakashi oh no I'm too late my swim trunks are tight again I'd better quickly cover myself with my towel. She smells so good Kakashi groans. Aria asks him "are you alright Kakashi sensei."

He blushes, and thinks to himself (thank god I wear a mask) "Ah...um...you're done go do laps."

Aria replies "ok Kakashi Sensei" she walks to the water, and joins Sakura in doing laps.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

**~ We join Kakashi ~**

Get a hold of yourself Kakashi I shouldn't be thinking that way about my student. Thinking about Gai in his boxers worked before why isn't it working now? Maybe I should think about how Jiraiya's going to kill me, and how I'll never be able to read another one of his wonderful books again hmm that seems to have worked.

**~ Back to Aria ~**

Everyone is done with their laps. Aria asks "ok now what Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi says "ok team go home and pack for our mission then get to bed we leave first thing in the morning."

Everyone replies "yes Kakashi Sensei."

Everyone goes to their own home where they pack, and then go to bed as ordered.

**~ We join Kakashi ~**

Kakashi thinks to himself (oh my god she looks even hotter wet this mission is going to be pure torture I better go talk to Iruka maybe he can help me so that I don't attack the poor girl). He walks over to the Ninja Academy, and enters Iruka's class room. Iruka notices him, and says "Kakashi what a pleasure it is to see you."

Kakashi says "Iruka I have a problem I need help with."

Iruka responds "sure Kakashi I'd be glad to help a friend out. What's wrong did you get dumped again?"

Kakashi replies "no I wasn't dumped again. The problem is that I've developed feelings for a girl."

Iruka smirks, and says "since when is that a problem?"

Kakashi responds "since she's only 15 years old, and is a student."

Iruka raises an eyebrow, and says "I see that is a problem who's student is she?"

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, and says "ah...um...well she's one of my students."

Iruka yells "Kakashi Hatake you stop thinking that way at once."

Kakashi sadly replies "I'm trying really hard Iruka but this upcoming mission has me really worried."

Iruka asks "why would a mission worry you."

Kakashi responds "we're going to the land of water."

Iruka asks "what does that have to do with anything."

Kakashi replies "I was training my students at the beach today to make sure every ones swimming skills are really good. Doing that activity created a problem."

Iruka asks "what kind of problem was that Kakashi?"

He rubs the back of his neck, and says "ah...um...well…you see."

Iruka interrupts Kakashi saying "stop right there Kakashi I get the picture. You better go tell the Hokage about your little problem maybe she'll reassign your team."

Kakashi responds "great idea Iruka I knew you'd help."

Kakashi takes off out the window. Iruka shakes his head, and says "I do believe Kakashi Hatake is actually in love. I wonder which girl she is."


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

**~ We follow Kakashi ~**

Kakashi rushes to the Hokage's office, and jumps in through the window surprising the Hokage. Tsunade asks "Kakashi Hatake what is the meaning of this?"

Kakashi says "sorry for barging in Lady Tsunade but I have to ask you an important question."

Tsunade asks "what's so important that you'd barge into my office like this?"

Kakashi responds "I need to request that our mission be reassigned to a different team."

Tsunade yells "you dare question your Hokage's direct orders Kakashi?"

He replies "no Lady Tsunade but some issues have developed on my team, and this mission will make them worse."

Tsunade glairs at him, and says "explain these problems to me Kakashi, and I may consider reassigning your team."

Kakashi says "I mean no disrespect Lady Tsunade but these problems are kind of personal."

Tsunade responds "look if I'm going to have to get another team to go at the last minute I have to have a valid reason for doing so, and if you can't tell me what they're then you leave me no choice but to send your team on this mission."

Kakashi sighs, and rubs the back of his neck saying "Lady Tsunade I ...I...uh...um..."

Tsunade starts to get annoyed, and yells "out with it Hatake I haven't got all day."

Kakashi closes his eyes, and says quickly "I have it bad for one of my students" he reopens his eyes to see her reaction.

Tsunade yells really angry saying "Kakashi how dare you request a mission change for such a thing. You're a Jonin you have been well trained in how to control yourself."

Kakashi responds "I know that Lady Tsunade but when I'm around her it's very difficult to do so."

Tsunade asks "which student is it Kakashi?"

He asks her concerned "why do you want to know Lady Tsunade?"

She responds "I have to talk with her parents about this if there is even a chance you might lose yourself control they have to be informed. Now tell me her name Kakashi?"

He sighs, and quietly says "It's Jiraiya's daughter Aria."

Tsunade then asks "do I need to talk to her parents, or are you able to control yourself?"

Kakashi replies "honestly I'm not sure Lady Tsunade."

She sighs, and says "I have no choice but to talk with her parents then let's just hope for your sake they handle it well."

Kakashi hangs his head down, and asks "why couldn't she have been Asuma's student?"

Tsunade shakes her head, and calls Aria's home the phone rings, and is soon picked up. Jiraiya picks up the phone, and says "hello how may I help you?"

Tsunade says "sorry to bother you but I have something important that we need to discuss."

Jiraiya replies "it's no bother what is it Lady Tsunade?"

She says to him "it appears that your daughter's Sensei has fallen in love with her. Do you wish to remove her from his team?"

Jiraiya replies "no she'll be fine he knows that if he touches her he'll have to answer to me."

Tsunade says to him "you have my word if he touches her he'll have to answer to me as well. Would you like to lodge a complaint against her Sensei?"

Jiraiya responds "no he hasn't done anything yet and he's informed you of his conflict of interest. I just request that he be supervised on missions."

Tsunade replies "I can manage to do that for you. Don't worry I'll make sure your daughter is safe good bye Jiraiya."

He says "goodbye Lady Tsunade, and thanks again."


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

**~ We follow Kakashi ~**

Tsunade looks over at Kakashi, and says "you're lucky Jiraiya only wants someone to supervise you on missions. You do know he could have had you fired over this?"

Kakashi responds "yes Lady Tsunade but I can't help how I feel."

Tsunade raises her eyebrow, and says "look I don't care to know your personal life but if you're truly interested in her you'll find a way to control yourself until she's 18."

Kakashi replies "aw come on Lady Tsunade why 18!"

She glairs at him saying "you better be on your best behavior Kakashi. One little slip up, and you'll be answering to me."

Kakashi responds "yes Lady Tsunade."

She says "now leave my office I have a lot of work to do."

Kakashi turns around, and he takes off for home. Tsunade says "it's about time that man fell in love. Now what am I to do about this forbidden love I know I'll see about changing the village rules so that they can at least date. Wait I should ask Aria how she feels about this first.

**~ We join Aria ~**

She wakes up early the next morning, and quickly gets dressed. Aria grabs the backpack she had packed yesterday, and went into the kitchen. Her dad was acting strangely even for him. Aria had noticed this while she was eating breakfast. So she asked "hey dad what's wrong?"

Jiraiya replies "nothing Aria I'm just a little concerned about you getting hurt on this mission."

Aria smirks saying "you're lying to me Dad what's really wrong?"

Jiraiya sighs, and says "Kakashi has fallen in love with you."

She smiles, and says "really" she tries to hide the excitement in her voice.

Jiraiya replies "yeah I guess it's kind of my fault for asking him to keep all the boys away from you." Then he realizes she likes him, and asks "you like him back don't you?"

Aria replies "I don't know what you're talking about Dad" she lies.

Jiraiya glairs at her, and says "Aria tell me the truth do you like him?"

She sighs, and says "that's none of your business Dad."

Jiraiya replies "yes it is I'm your father, and I have a right to know who my daughter is interested in dating."

Aria raises her voice saying "Dad! This is the type of thing I talk to Mom about."

Jiraiya crosses his arms, and says "so do you like him or not?"

Aria blushes saying "I can't talk to you about this Dad ask Mom she knows who I like."

Jiraiya then says to her "I don't want to ask your Mother when I've already asked you. Now answer the question Aria."

She sighs, and yells "FINE! I like Kakashi ok will you leave me alone now?"

Jiraiya replies "ha I knew you liked him!" Then he nervously asks "So Aria has Mom talked to you about the birds, and the bees yet?"

Aria looks at him ,and says "damn it Dad!" She blushes "yes Mom and I had the talk two years ago when I became a woman."

Jiraiya yells shocked "What! Wait you've had sex?"

Aria blushes even harder saying "no Dad when I started getting my period."

Jiraiya then asks "when the heck did that happen?"

Aria asks "Dad when are you going to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore?"

Jiraiya responds "but...but Aria you'll always be my little girl!"

She sighs, and asks "what am I going to do with you Dad?"

Jiraiya grins at her, and says "tell me that you love me and don't date until your 30?"

Aria responds "nice try Dad but I do love you. You'll just have to get used to the idea of me dating I have to go now Dad."

Jiraiya says "alright Aria but I want you to stay close to Sakura during this mission."

Aria smirks, and say "I will Dad don't worry" she thinks to herself (no I'll stay close to Kakashi instead).

Jiraiya raises an eyebrow, and asks "Aria what are you planning to do?"

She takes off, and yells back "sorry I can't hear you Dad too far away love you see you when I get back."

Jiraiya shakes his head and says "that girl is way too much like me."


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Aria arrives at the village gates, and she can see Naruto standing there waiting for everyone she smiles, and messes up his hair. Naruto says "Aria I swear you shouldn't do that to your future Hokage."

Aria smirks, and says "I plan on doing that when you're Hokage too so don't think that will stop me."

Naruto says "yeah, and I'm sure your Dad will want me to continue to perform my sexy jutsu when I'm Hokage. Well it's not happening for either of you two."

Aria giggles, and says "yes sir future Hokage sir."

Aria, and Naruto can see Sakura running in their direction until she finally arrives at the gates. Sakura says "good Kakashi isn't here. I was afraid that I was going to be late."

Naruto asks "what kept you Sakura?"

She says "Aria's Dad called my house he wants me, and her to stick together on this mission."

Aria smiles, and says "that's great Sakura that means we can get to know each other better" she was being sarcastic.

Naruto asks confused "wait why would your Dad want that Aria?"

She replies "he's worried about the boys from the village of water Naruto."

He smiles, and says "that's what Kakashi and I are here for Aria why would he ask Sakura?"

She says "because you dope I'm a girl too, and there are some places that you guys won't be able to go."

Aria adds "besides I don't know any guy that can handle two skilled Kunoichi at once."

Sakura smiles, and says "that's so true Aria."

Naruto complains "you girls are giving me a headache I can't wait for Kakashi to get here."

Kakashi pops up out of nowhere saying "did someone mention my name?"

Everyone says together "you're late again Kakashi."

He says "never mind that we have to go directly to the land of water's Hokage so we can start this mission let's go team."

Everyone takes off for the land of water at top speed only occasionally slowing the pace down soon enough they arrive at the village gates. The guard at the gate says "state your business here?"

Kakashi says "were ninja from the hidden leaf village we were sent here by our Hokage." He hands the guards the travel papers.

Aria notices that one is around her age, and is staring at her so she pokes at Sakura who looks at Aria, and then at him. Sakura whispers "he's cute I wonder if he likes fan girls?"

Aria shakes her head, and the guard winks at her earning a glare from both Kakashi and the other guard. The guard says "everything seems to be in order here you may pass the Hokage is waiting for you in his office. Which is straight ahead you can't miss it."

Kakashi says "thank you very kindly we'll be on our way. Ladies after you" Kakashi continues glaring at the guard as he watches both of them pass.

This is going to be fun Aria thought to herself. The four of them soon arrive at the land of water Hokage's office. The office guard says "stop and state your business here."

Kakashi says "were ninja from the leaf village we were sent here by our Hokage" he then hands him the travel papers.

The office guard looks them over and says "ah yes he's been expecting you. You may go right on in" he opens the door and moves out of the way.

They enter the office of the Hokage of the land of water, and the door closes behind you.


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

The Hokage says "ah you're the leaf village ninja I've been expecting I'm so glad that you arrived."

Kakashi responds "yes we were sent by Lady Tsunade she said that you really need our help."

The Hokage then says "yes we have a really bad problem but I am unsure that your team can handle it. I recall asking her to send a team without girls on it."

Kakashi replies "these aren't girls they're highly trained ninja they're just as good as any guy out there."

Hokage says "I meant no disrespect but our problem involves village women being attacked when they're at the beach, and I was only concerned for their safety."

Kakashi responds "trust me leaf village girls can handle anything now explain what exactly is happening."

Hokage says "one of the victims told me that she had gone to the beach with a friend and these two guys approached them. Before they knew what was happening they're tied, and gagged. Several days later they let one of them go she was badly beaten, and had to be taken to the hospital."

Kakashi asks "so what have you done so far?"

Hokage says "we have warned all of the women in the village that it's unsafe to go to the beach. We even tried to set a trap once but we couldn't catch them."

Kakashi asks "why do you think the trap failed?"

Hokage says "because the guys doing this seem to like girls that look like her" he points to Aria. "All of our village's women who look like that are either missing or in the hospital."

Aria blurts out "they wouldn't like me because they'd end up in the hospital."

Kakashi looks at her, and says "Aria settle down you know better than to behave this way."

Aria lowers her head, and says "yes Kakashi Sensei. I'm sorry for my out bust Hokage please continue."

Hokage says "that's pretty much it I want you leaf ninja to put a stop to this so that women are safe here once again."

Kakashi says "we'll get started on it right away."

They leave his office, and check into the local hotel and go to your rooms. Kakashi calls a meeting in the room he'll be sharing with Naruto. Kakashi says "ok it looks like the girls will have to be the bait. Naruto and I will hide in nearby bushes just in case we're needed. Since we don't know how many attackers we're dealing with."

Naruto says "aw man having to hide in the bushes all day is boring Kakashi."

Sakura jumps in saying "just think of poor Aria and me we have to sit on the beach in our bathing suits. Trying to attract these guys we'll be very vulnerable."

Aria joins in saying "yeah Naruto there aren't too many weapons you can hide in a bathing suit."

Kakashi then says "ok everyone let's get some rest we do this first thing tomorrow morning."

Everyone says "yes Kakashi Sensei."

Aria and Sakura go into their hotel room which is attached to Naruto and Kakashi's room by a door. They put on their pajamas, and go to bed. Aria says "goodnight Sakura."

She says "goodnight Aria."

They look at each other, and yell "goodnight Naruto and Kakashi."

They yell back "goodnight Sakura and Aria."

Soon they fall asleep Naruto and Kakashi go to bed falling asleep as well. The room is to hot waking Aria up she can hear a soft groan, and some complaining in the next room. So she decides it would be best if she pretended that she was still sleeping.

**~ We join Kakashi ~**

I wake up, and groan I had that same dream of Aria again she was in my bed naked a look of pleasure was on her face as she squirmed beneath me. Oh how I wish I could do that to her wait Kakashi stop that she's your student she couldn't possibly want to do that with you. He looks down, and says "oh great now I have to deal with you again. It looks like another cold shower for me."

He gets up and walks over to the door that combines the two rooms, and opens it. Kakashi says "that's good I didn't wake anyone up."

On impulse he walks over to where Aria is sleeping pulls his mask down, and quickly kisses her lips. He returns to his room, and enters the bathroom to take his shower. Kakashi yells "god damn that's cold!"

**~ Back to Aria ~**

Aria smiled, and sighed after Kakashi left. She quietly got up, and turned on the air conditioner before starting to drift off until she heard Kakashi screaming causing her to softly giggle. She didn't know how Sakura had managed to sleep thought it but she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

Aria wakes up the next morning to see Sakura already up, and dressed she sighs at how perky she is, and she's still a little tired. Sakura asks "is something wrong Aria?"

She responds "yes Sakura I didn't sleep well last night, and I'm a little tired this morning that's all."

Sakura says "I can tell you're tired but why didn't you sleep well?"

Aria replies "the room was to hot last night."

Sakura raises an eyebrow, and says "it has to be more than just that Aria."

She asks "can you keep a secret Sakura?"

She smiles and says "yes Aria I can."

Aria says to her "I'm in love" as she gets dressed, and ready for the day.

Sakura smirks, and says "finally it's about time who is it?"

Aria sighs, and says "Sakura I don't know if I should tell you."

Sakura says "ok I'll guess is it Shikamaru?"

Aria responds "no he and I are just friends he's dating Temari remember."

Sakura giggles, and says "oops I forgot how about Neji?"

Aria responds "no he's dating Tenten now."

Sakura looks shocked, and says "wow I didn't know that. Hm is it Kiba?"

Aria replies "it's not Kiba he's dating Ino."

Sakura asks "is it Naruto?"

Aria giggles, and says "it's a Jonin Sakura."

Sakura yells "wait it's a Jonin!"

Aria smiles, and says "yes and keep it down Sakura not everyone is a morning person."

Sakura asks "Aria are you crazy it's against village rules you'll get into trouble."

Aria shakes her head, and says "it's not against village rules to fall in love Sakura. It's against village rules for me to date them until I'm 18."

Sakura asks "so does he know you love him?"

Aria sighs, and says "no he doesn't I haven't told him yet."

Sakura asks "does he love you?"

Aria smiles, and says "yes he does."

Sakura asks "are you sure?"

Aria says "yes I'm sure."

Sakura asks "so which Jonin is he?"

Aria says quietly "well right now he's sleeping in the next room."

Sakura yells really loud "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH OUR SENSEI KAKASHI!"

Aria looks at her angry, and says "scream it a little louder Sakura I don't think the whole hotel herd you."

Sakura blushes, and says "oh I'm so sorry Aria."

Kakashi opens the door smirking, and says "Sakura keep it down people are trying to sleep."

Sakura responds "yes Kakashi Sensei I'll be quieter."

Kakashi winks at Aria, and says "ok girls head to the beach Naruto and I will be following you. But don't look for us just act natural."

They reply "yes Kakashi Sensei."

Aria and Sakura leave walking towards the beach. Aria looks at Sakura, and says "are you happy now he knows."

Sakura says "I'm sorry Aria but you're going to tell him weren't you."

Aria replies "yes but not that way."

Sakura giggles, and says "good point there. Hey did you notice that he winked at you?"

Aria blushes, and says "yes I did."

They reach the beach, and lay out their blankets. Aria and Sakura start building Sand castles to pass the time. Soon they're both to hot so they went in the water to cool down. That's when two guys approached them. The guys says "hey girls don't you know that it's not safe to be here by yourselves?"

Aria and Sakura look at them, and say "we'll be fine we've been here for hours."

The guys ask "are you girls coming back tomorrow?"

Aria and Sakura reply "yes we are."

The guys says "we've never seen you two before are you girls new here?"

Aria and Sakura say "yes we're on vacation."

The guys ask "where are your parents?"

Aria quickly says "they wanted to be alone so we came here."


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

Then each one of the guys suddenly grabbed the two of them. Their hands covered both of their noses, and mouths with a cloth. Aria knew the cloth most likely held some kind of knock out drug. So she quickly relaxed her body, and fell to the ground the boy holding Aria let her go to help the other boy.

Sakura was fighting him like a wild cat so since the second boy thought that Aria was out cold he decided to help the first with Sakura. Kakashi and Naruto both looked at Aria with concern until she looked up at them for a brief second. Aria waited for an opening, and then she launched an attack Kakashi and Naruto joined her Sakura had been knock out cold from the drug. Kakashi said "Naruto get Sakura to the local hospital. Aria and I can handle these two guys."

Naruto says "yes Sir Kakashi Sensei." Naruto picked up Sakura, and raced off to the hospital with her in his arms bridal style.

The guys look shocked, and ask "but how you should be like the other girl."

Aria says "I'm a good actress, and your friend bought it."

Kakashi and Aria soon had the two boys tied up, and were taking them to the Hokage. The two boys fought with each other all the way to the Hokage's office. Aria and Kakashi dragged the boys all the way there once there they entered the office. Kakashi says "these two boys are the ones responsible for your problems."

Hokage says "I see" the he calls the guards, and says "please take these two to jail."

The guards take the two boys away to jail. Hokage says "I can see you're right about at least one of your female ninja."

Kakashi says "the other one also fought hard but they used some kind of drug on the two of them."

Hokage asks "how did you manage not to fall victim to the drug?"

Aria responds "oh that comes from my Dad's teachings."

Hokage says "I know of no such jutsu that allows you to reverse the effects of a drug."

Aria giggles, and says "no it's not a jutsu. He just said to relax, slow down your breathing, and allow yourself to fall limp quickly, and whatever you do don't fight."

Hokage says "I could use a man like that in my village."

Kakashi responds "her father is a unique man, and he is very loyal to our village."

Naruto finally returns with a now conscious Sakura. Hokage says "ah there's the other lovely lady are you feeling better."

Sakura says "yes Hokage thank you for your concern."

The Hokage hands Kakashi a paper, and says "you've completed your mission here you should return home tomorrow since it's so late."

Kakashi replies "thank you Hokage we will." They leave the Hokage's office, and go back to the hotel.

Once back at the hotel Kakashi says "you girls should go to bed now."

They say "yes Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi and Naruto go into their room leaving them alone. Sakura asks "how come you weren't in the hospital too I saw you collapse."

Aria smirks, and says "I was faking it Sakura. So I didn't get as much of the drug as you did."

Sakura says "oh that was good I thought they had gotten you."

Aria replies "that was the idea Sakura. We better go to sleep before Kakashi yells at us."

Sakura says "oh yah right."

They get into bed, and soon fall asleep but Aria wakes up again in the middle of the night. She decides that she is going to return the kiss Kakashi gave her to him so she sneaks into the next room past a snoring Naruto. Aria notices that Kakashi isn't covered by the sheet, and is topless causing her to blush. But she continues anyway she moves over to his bed, and gently place her fingers on his mask Kakashi grabs her hand, and stops her. Kakashi asks "what are you doing Aria?"

She responds "just returning the gift you gave me last night."

Kakashi blushed, and said "you're awake for that?"

Aria says "yes I was."

Kakashi replies "we can't do this Aria I shouldn't have done that last night it was wrong."

Aria says "I don't agree with you Kakashi. I liked what you did last night."

Kakashi looks shocked, and says "Aria we can't we will both get into trouble if we do."

Aria responds "I don't care Kakashi" she quickly pulls his mask down, and kisses his lips quickly returning his mask to his face.

Kakashi asks "you're aware I will have to report this to the Hokage when we return."

Aria says "yes Kakashi I am."

Kakashi then orders her "alright Aria now go back to bed."

She smiles, and says "yes Kakashi Sensei." Aria returns to her room, and happily goes back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

**~ We join Kakashi ~**

Kakashi sighs, and then groans when he can't fall back to sleep. He decides to see if another cold shower will work so he takes one. Unfortunately it doesn't work it only wakes him up more. He lies down in his bed soon he starts to toss, and turn as he softly mumbles. Kakashi asks himself out loud "why did I have to kiss her? I know why she looked so beautiful I couldn't help myself."

Naruto asks "why don't you just tell her that you love her, and quit complaining already Kakashi?"

He rubs the back of his neck, and asks "you're awake Naruto?"

He says "yes, and I was last night too when you were screaming in the shower."

Kakashi argues "but she's so much younger, and she's my student it's wrong."

Naruto asks "you love her right?"

Kakashi sighs, and says "yes I do Naruto."

He responds "then that's all that matters."

Kakashi says "no it's against the village rules because of her age, and the fact she's my student."

Naruto replies "talk to the Hokage about changing the rules."

Kakashi looks shocked, and says "that's actually a good idea Naruto thanks."

Naruto says "no problem so can we go back to sleep now I'm tired."

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, and says "oh yeah sorry Naruto." The room quickly becomes quiet, and they both fall asleep.

**~ Back to Aria ~**

Aria and Sakura both wake up, and pack to go home. Sakura says "you seem unusually happy this morning what happened last night?"

Aria smirked, and said "nothing happened last night Sakura."

She crosses her arms, and says "yeah right and I've stopped loving Sasuke!"

Aria responds "wow Sakura really that's great."

Sakura groans, and says "no not really can't you tell I was being sarcastic?"

Aria giggles, and says "yes Sakura I could I just couldn't help myself."

Sakura replies "so spill it what happened last night?"

Aria rolls her eyes, and says "if you must know I kissed Kakashi last night.

Sakura asks "that's it gee you're boring Aria. I mean considering who your Dad is I thought for sure that there would be more."

She blushes, and says "Sakura we're not even dating, and my Dad well let's just say he's one of a kind. Besides what I did was against the village rules anyway."

Sakura asks "is Kakashi going to report it?"

Aria replies "yes Sakura he is. I told him to report it."

Sakura asks concerned "but...what will happen to you and Kakashi?"

Aria replies honestly "I don't know Sakura."

She and Sakura meet the boys outside of the hotel room, and quickly head home once they arrive at the leaf village the team goes to the Hokage's office to report on the mission. Tsunade says "ah team Kakashi you're back give me your mission report."

Kakashi replies "here's the report the mission was a success."

Tsunade reads over the report, and says "hm I see alright Kakashi, and Aria you two stay I need to talk to you. The rest of the team you're dismissed."

Sakura and Naruto respond "yes Lady Tsunade" and they both leave the office.

Tsunade then says "it says here that you kissed Aria while she was sleeping Kakashi?"

He responds "yes I did I couldn't help myself."

Aria joins in adding "I wasn't sleeping Lady Tsunade I was awake, and I allowed it to happen."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow, and says "I see Aria your report says that you kissed Kakashi in his bed?"

Aria responds "yes I did Lady Tsunade."

Kakashi joins in saying "I was wake Lady Tsunade I should have stopped her."


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Tsunade says "Interesting you two are very lucky the village has recently change its rules regarding dating."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, and asks "really what did they change to."

Tsunade says "you two may date now but No sex until she turns 18. Also I can't promise you that the people in the village will like the idea of you two dating."

Kakashi responds "I see Lady Tsunade."

Aria asks "what happens if we do have sex before I turn 18?"

Tsunade looks at her shocked, and says "hmm we haven't decided on what to do about that it should happen."

Kakashi who also looks surprised by her question says "don't worry Lady Tsunade I won't break the village rules."

Tsunade replies "that's good! Now you two are dismissed now go."

Aria and Kakashi leave the office he walks her home lacing his fingers with hers. Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, and asks "so um...ah...um Aria do you want to go out with me?"

Aria smile, and says "yes I'd love to Kakashi Sensei."

Kakashi says "ok one thing though when we're dating I'm not your Sensei I'm just Kakashi. Oh, and when we're training I'm your Sensei."

Aria says "yes Kakashi I understand."

Kakashi the adds "don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're dating either."

Aria says "I won't Kakashi. I wouldn't want you treating me differently anyway."

Kakashi smiles, and says "that's good Aria. So I'll pick you up tomorrow around 7 for our date?"

Aria giggles, and says "so will you be on time or late?"

Kakashi grabs her, and spins her around then he says "I won't be late for our date."

Aria leans in really close so that both of their lips are only inches apart, and says "that's good Kakashi."

Kakashi groans, and takes a quick look around when he sees no one he pulls his mask down, and kisses her. It's a very loving, and romantic kiss which she happily returns. Aria groans when he finally pulls away, and covers his face back up with his mask. He takes her the rest of the way home. Aria says "I'll see you tomorrow Kakashi."

He sighs, and says "I'll see you tomorrow."

Aria gives him a hug, and he returns the hug then she goes into her house as Kakashi heads for his own home. Once inside her house she unpacks from the mission, and then gets ready to go to bed. When Jiraiya yells "ARIA!"

She replies "yes Dad?"

Jiraiya responds "I saw what you, and Kakashi did."

Aria looks at him angry, and says "stop researching me Dad!"

Jiraiya asks "why were you Kissing Kakashi?"

Aria replies "what do you expect me to do with my boyfriend Dad?"

Jiraiya yells at her "YOUR BOYFRIEND! Who said you could date young lady?"

Aria responds "Mom did now stop being so over protective Dad."

Jiraiya says "no I won't young lady all guys are the same they only want one thing from a girl."

Aria crosses her arms, and asks "so is that all you, and Mom do?"

Jiraiya blushes, and rubs the back of his neck saying "uh...um...well that's different we're married were supposed to do that."

Aria asks "what about the people you research I'm sure that they're not all married!"

Jiraiya gets defensive, and says "that's different none of them are my daughter."

Aria sighs and asks "Dad when are you going to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore?"

Jiraiya sighs, and says "alright you win Aria you can date but why does it have to be Kakashi?"

Aria replies "because I love him Dad."

Jiraiya finally says "fine you win you can Date Kakashi."

Aria kisses his cheek, and says "thanks Dad that means a lot to me." She goes to bed, and quickly falls asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Aria wakes up the next morning she can hear a strange noise coming from her parent's room. Aria knows by now that her parents are usually off training so she assumes that there's someone else in the house with her. Aria grabs her kunai, and heads over to her parent's bedroom. Aria quietly sneaks up, and opens the bedroom door she looks inside the bedroom, and drops her kunai knife on the ground stunned at what she's seeing. Aria gasps in shock then yells "oh my god! Aren't you two a little old to be doing that?"

Jiraiya looks at his wife, and says "Rin honey I thought you locked the door."

Rin replies "I did! Aria go have breakfast and we will talk about this later."

Aria says "yes Mom" she quickly closes the bedroom door picking up her Kunai along the way.

Aria goes to the kitchen to have breakfast she's soon joined by her Mom. Rin comes into the kitchen, and says "you know Aria you really should knock when a door is locked."

Aria blushes, and responds "sorry Mom but you, and Dad are usually out of the house by now. Knocking on the door wouldn't be a smart move if it had been a thief in the house."

Rin says "you have a good point there but still you should have knocked."

Aria crosses her arms, and says "like I want to watch you, and Dad doing that ew! Aren't I a little too old to be getting a baby brother or sister now."

Rin responds "you know that adults don't do that just to make babies. It's also an expression of how we feel for each other."

Aria argues back "I know that Mom but I don't want my kids to have Aunts, and Uncles that are there age."

Rin giggles and says "you can't get married until your 18 sweetheart."

Aria raises an eyebrow, and asks "since when does getting pregnant require being married."

Rin responds "getting pregnant first is a bad idea Aria many villagers are very old fashioned."

Aria complained "but I don't want to wait three more years that will be like forever."

Rin responds "you have a birthday coming up in a month, and you'll be 16 so it's more like two years, and one month."

Aria crosses her arms, and complains "I think adults make rules just to destroy all of our fun."

Aria finishes her breakfast, and heads out the door still trying to shake the images of her parents making love from her head. Aria finally arrives at the training grounds only to find the Hokage there. Hokage looks at her, and says "Aria good I'm reassigning you to a new Sensei."

Aria asks "why is that Lady Tsunade?"

Hokage responds "well with you, and Kakashi dating I don't want anyone saying that you got promoted because of your relationship with each other."

Aria replies "Kakashi wouldn't do that, and I wouldn't let him do that."

Hokage says "I know that Aria but I want to make things easier on you, and Kakashi."

Aria sighs, and says "ok Lady Tsunade who is my new Sensei?"

Hokage smiles, and says "I've assigned you to Asuma's team your to report to him now."

Aria responds "yes Lady Tsunade I'll go right away."

Hokage looks at her confused, and says "but I haven't told you where to meet your new team yet."

Aria giggles, and says "lady Tsunade I know where they train Asuma has asked me to play against Shikamaru a couple of times."

Hokage says "oh yeah that strategy game what is it called again?"

Aria responds "I believe it's called Shogi lady Tsunade."

Hokage says "ah yes go ahead to your new team now I wouldn't want you to be late."

Aria replies "yes Lady Tsunade."

Aria rushes to where her new team is arriving right on time she trains really hard with Asuma as a Sensei. Once her training is over she goes home to take a shower since she's all sweaty. Aria looks in her closet to pick out something suitable for a first date. She soon decides on a pair of jeans, and a nice top she puts them on, and has dinner. After dinner she brushes her teeth, and puts on a little make up then she sits on the couch, and waits for Kakashi to arrive.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

There was ten minutes left until her date she was putting some additional final touches to her makeup. Not too much but just enough to bring out her natural beauty. Someone knocked at the door her father answered it, and she was in the middle of

brushing her long hair. Aria's Dad opened the door to see Kakashi standing there. Jiraiya says "hello Kakashi you're early are you sick or something?"

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, and says "yeah uh...um it's not nice to keep a lady waiting."

Jiraiya asks "so where are you taking my daughter?"

Kakashi replies "I thought we would go for a walk in the park."

Jiraiya glairs at him, and says "It had better be a park that has lots of people in it Kakashi."

Aria walks into the room, and jumps in saying "Dad quit giving Kakashi the third degree."

Jiraiya responds "Aria I am not giving him the third degree."

Aria says "come on Kakashi let's go."

Kakashi replies "yes let's go" really wanting to leave at this point.

Jiraiya jumps in adding "I want her home by nine Kakashi, and don't you dare be late!"

Kakashi replies "will do sir."

Aria shakes her head and glared at her Dad then she says "sorry Kakashi my Dad is a little over protective."

Kakashi responds "it's alright Aria I would be too if you're my daughter" he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Aria says defensively "I can take care of myself I don't need to be protected."

Kakashi replies "I know you don't Asuma says that you did really well your first day on his team" he pulls her close to him.

Aria giggles, and says "there is no reason to hold back any more" she quickly covers her mouth.

Kakashi looks shocked, and asks "you're holding back when I was your Sensei?"

Aria blushes but replies "yes I was."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, and asks "may I know why you're doing that?"

Aria honestly responds "I wanted to make sure I could spend more time with you Kakashi."

He smirks, and says "I like it but don't do that again."

Aria replies "don't worry I won't."

They finally reach the park, and Aria sits down on a blanket that Kakashi set down on a grassy hill. Kakashi pulls her into his chest as they look out at the sunset. She's happy, and content there against his chest he smells so good that she leans into him. As she does she notices that Kakashi's breathing increases a little she looks up at Kakashi only to see him already looking down at her. Kakashi takes his hand, and caresses her cheek he leans forward but stops. Aria pulls down his mask, and pulls him into a passionate kiss he's shocked at first but quickly returns the kiss. Kakashi pulls her closer, and places one arm around her waist deepening the kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck, and deepens the kiss even more. Eventually they brake for much needed air Kakashi smiles at her, and pulls his mask back up. Aria asks "what's wrong Kakashi?"

He replies "nothing Aria I just need to stop I don't want to get too carried away. Its only our first date."

Aria smiles, and says "ok Kakashi we can take our time."

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, and asks "Aria I know it's a little soon for this but can I make you mine?"

Aria responds "if you're asking if you can give me a hicky the answer is yes."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, and says "wait how do you know what I meant?"

Aria giggles, and replies "have you forgotten who my father is already?"

Kakashi responds "yes but what does he have to do with it?"

Aria says "Dad likes to leave his rough draft for his books lying around the house."

Kakashi looks shocked, and yells "WHAT? Wait you mean you've read the Itcha Itcha paradise books?"

Aria blushes quietly replying "yes I have read the books."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, and says "you're way too young to be reading that book."

Aria crosses her arms, and responds "no I'm not I've even made some changes that made the book better."

Kakashi asks "does your father know about this?"

Aria responds "no he thinks Mom made the changes."

Kakashi chuckles, and pulls down his mask as he starts kissing her neck slowly all over. Finally he finds the spot that makes her groan he starts sucking, and biting there leaving a rather large hicky. He pulls his mask back up, and runs his fingers over the mark he gave her. Aria says "I just hope my Dad doesn't notice it."

Kakashi replies smirking "I want everyone to notice it."

Aria asks "why Kakashi?"

He smirks, and says "so everyone knows that you belong to me now" then he pulls her into a hug.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Kakashi takes Aria home once they get there Kakashi pushes her up against the wall of her house, and presses against her. Kakashi smirks, and says "Aria you drive me crazy I've never felt this way about a woman."

Aria could feel something poking into her thigh, and she giggles saying "looks like you need another cold shower Kakashi."

He replies "you just always seem to do that to me Aria."

Just then her Dad opens the door. Jiraiya asks "what's going on here?"

Aria responds "nothing Dad."

Jiraiya glairs at her, and says "it doesn't look like nothing."

Kakashi looks at her, and says "I better be going now Aria" he kisses her on the cheek, and takes off for home.

Jiraiya crosses his arms, and says angry "get in here young lady."

Aria heads into the house only to be stopped by her dad. Jiraiya asks "what the heck is this?" He points at the mark on her neck.

Aria simply replies "it's a hicky Dad with all the books you write I would think that you'd know what it is."

Jiraiya glairs at her, and says "I know what it is how did it get there?"

Aria replies "Kakashi put it there to keep all the boys away from me Dad."

Jiraiya says angry "fine but I don't like it now go to bed."

Aria smiles, and responds "ok Dad" she kisses his cheek, and goes to bed.

**~ Fast forward 3 months ~**

It's Aria's day off, and she's out doing some grocery shopping because her Dad wanted to practice some of his research with her Mom. Aria was glad to be out of the house she didn't want to know what they're doing. Just the thought of it caused Aria to shiver in disgust. She ran into a guy wearing cat ears, and face paint on her way to the grocery store. Kankuro looks at her, and says "hey baby got a boyfriend?"

Aria smiles and replies "yes I do Kitty man."

Kankuro glairs at her, and says "the name's Kankuro not Kitty man."

Aria responds "oh Kankuro I didn't recognize you. Well I have a boyfriend now please go away."

Kankuro smirks, and says "I bet you I could rock your world so much that you'll leave him for me."

Aria smiles, and replies "I don't think so Kankuro you couldn't compete with him."

Kankuro complains "aw come on baby I'm the best kisser there is in any village."

Aria glairs at him, and says "I know your reputation Kankuro. What do you want with me?"

Kankuro smirks, and responds "I heard that you're still pure, and I want to take that from you."

Aria crosses her arms, and says "the only person getting that from me is going to be my boyfriend."

Kankuro presses her into the wall, and asks "can you tell me why I can't be your temporary boyfriend?"

Aria responds angry "because my boyfriend wouldn't like that Kankuro."

He raises an eyebrow, and asks "how would he know I won't tell him?"

Aria responds "first I don't hide anything from my boyfriend, and second he's standing right behind you."

Kankuro smirks more, and says "yeah right like I'm going to fall for that one do you know who many girls have said that to me?"

Kakashi says from behind Kankuro "I suggest you step away from my girlfriend before I hurt you young man."

He steps back, and turns around Kankuro yells out "Kakashi you're the one dating her?"

Kakashi responds "yes now leave before I hurt you."

Kankuro quickly takes off, and yells back "let me know when you're single Aria."

Kakashi looks at her, and asks "are you ok Aria?"

She responds "yes I'm fine Kakashi" she pulls Kakashi in, and pulls down his mask kissing him on the lips gently.

Kakashi pulls his mask back up, and says "you do know I love you Aria."

She giggles and replies "yes Kakashi, and I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

Just then Iruka rushes up to the two of them, and taps Kakashi on the shoulder. Iruka says trying to catch his breath "Kakashi the Hokage wants to see you right away." Kakashi turns to her, and says "it looks like I have to go now. I'll see you later Aria."

She smiles, and responds "yes you will Kakashi bye."

Kakashi takes off for the Hokage's office with Iruka following close behind him. Aria buys everything she needed, and goes home.

**~ We follow Kakashi ~**

Kakashi arrives at the Hokage's office, and knocks on the door. Tsunade says "you may enter."

Kakashi walks into the office, and says "Iruka said you wanted to see me Lady Tsunade."

She replies "yes Kakashi I did" she drops a large heavy folder on the desk. Then Tsunade says "this is a list of complaints from male ninja regarding you. Do you care to tell me what's going on ?"

Kakashi asks "what they're all hitting on Aria, and I just wanted to make sure they didn't do it again."

Tsunade raises her eyebrow, and says "Kakashi Aria is able to handle guys like this, and you need to stop behaving like this."

Kakashi argues "but Lady Tsunade I love her so much I can't help it."

Tsunade crosses her arms, and says "I think that you two need to spend some time apart so I'm sending you on a six month mission you leave immediately."

Kakashi argues again "but Tsunade I'm not packed, and I have to say good bye to Aria."

Tsunade responds "I had Iruka pack for you, and he will tell Aria that you had to leave on a mission on short notice."

Kakashi argues yet again "but…but Lady Tsunade!"

She glairs at him, and says "the time apart will give you a chance to think about your actions, and to think about your relationship with Aria."

Kakashi angrily responds "fine I'll go but I love her no matter what you do to me."

He takes his back pack from Iruka, and takes off on the mission. Tsunade shakes her head, and asks "what am I going to do with that man?"

Iruka asks Tsunade "he has it bad for her doesn't he?"

Tsunade responds "I'm afraid he does."

**~ We join Aria ~**

Iruka leaves the Hokage's office, and heads to Aria's house. He knocks on the front door, and she answers it. Aria smiles, and says "oh hi Iruka what do you want?"

Iruka responds "I'm here to let you know that Kakashi has been sent on a six month mission that he had to leave for right away."

Aria replies kind of sadly "ok thank you for telling me Iruka."

He says to her "I'll see you around Aria" he takes off leaving her alone.

Aria decides to use her time wisely, and heads over to Kakashi's apartment she climbs in through the window. Aria looks around his place, and notices that it's a complete disaster area. Aria decides to start in the bathroom after several hours of scrubbing the bathroom is sparkling clean, and organized. She shakes her head wondering how he lives like this Aria goes into the living room, and start to pick up lots of dirty clothes he has thrown all over the place.

She spends a lot of time over at his apartment cleaning, doing his laundry, she organizes everything, and she even fills his house with groceries. So most of the six months went by really fast although she did miss him a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Page 17

Aria spends the next several days thinking about what she wanted to do with Kakashi when he returns from his mission. Aria misses him so much she decides that she better be safe just in case neither of them can control themselves.

Aria changes her appearance so that she seems older, and head over to the local clinic. The nurse asks "how may I help you Miss?"

Aria blushes, and says "um…well I need birth control."

The nurse raises an eyebrow, and asks "I take it that you, and your husband don't want children yet?"

Aria quietly replies "no we want to wait awhile before we have kids."

The nurse says "alright miss you will need to be seen by the doctor first though."

Aria asks "why is that?"

The nurse replies "well since this is your first time coming in we have to make sure you're not pregnant already."

Aria says "that's not possible my husband's been away on a mission, and we haven't …well you know. I want to be ready when he comes home."

The nurse responds "I see…hold on, and I'll check with the doctor."

Aria says "thank you very much."

The nurse headed towards the back, and after several minutes returns with the doctor. The doctor says "I hear that you're here for some birth control?"

Aria blushes, and responds softly "yes I am."

The doctor asks "you also told the nurse that you, and your husband haven't had sex yet?"

Aria blushes even more, and answers "no we haven't."

The doctor says "ok I'll give you this pill to take it should last a month. But to get more I want to see both you, and your husband in here."

Aria replies "yes Doctor thank you very much" she takes the pill.

The doctor adds "oh, and Miss that pill is 100% effective so there still is the possibility of you getting pregnant."

Aria looks at him worried, and says "thank you doctor I'll keep that in mind" she quickly leaves the clinic and returns to normal.

Aria goes home, and plans on what she's going to wear the day Kakashi is due to return from his mission. Aria hears a knock on her bedroom door. She asks "who is it?"

Rin says "it's me sweetheart."

Aria sighs, and says "come in Mom."

Rin asks "can we talk?"

Aria asks back "about what Mom?"

Rin says to her "about what you're planning on doing with Kakashi."

Aria quickly lies saying "Mom I don't know what you're talking about."

Rin looks at her, and says "come on Aria you have the same look on your face that I had before I gave myself to your father."

Aria looks at her angry, and responds "alright Mom you know now are you going to stop me, or turn us in?"

Rin replies "no I'm not sweetheart I just want you to be careful that's all, and whatever you do don't let your Dad find out."

Aria smiles, and says "I wasn't planning on telling anyone Mom I don't want to get Kakashi in trouble."

Her Mom kisses her forehead then she says "good I'd pick this dress it's always looked so good on you."

She leaves the room, and Aria goes to sleep for the night. Aria wakes up the next morning takes a shower, and gets dressed. She heads out towards the village only to be grabbed by someone from behind, and pulled into an alley. Kakashi whispers in her ear "god I've missed you."

Aria quickly replies "I've missed you to Kakashi."

Kakashi turns her around lowers his mask, and kisses her passionately she quickly returns the kiss. Aria wraps her arms around his neck, and deepens the kiss. Before she even knew what was going on she's been teleported to Kakashi's bedroom not that she cared. Aria pulls him towards the bed causing both of them to fall onto the bed him on top of her. Kakashi's kisses become more demanding, and needy but soon they have to break for much needed air. Kakashi asks "are you sure about this Aria?" no longer able to control his urges. His obvious need for her pressing into her.

Aria smiles, and says "yes Kakashi I'm sure."


	19. Chapter 19

Page 18

Kakashi regains his composure, and says "but this is against the village rules!"

Aria replies "I don't care what the rules are as long as you want to Kakashi. You do want to?"

Kakashi replies "yes Aria I want to I have wanted to for a while now."

Aria pulls Kakashi in for another passionate kiss he quickly returns the kiss pressing into her. Aria removes his Jonin jacket causing him to gasp in surprise she smirks, and quickly plunges her tongue into his mouth. Kakashi quickly recovers, and is soon pushing her tongue back into her mouth along with his. Aria pushes Kakashi back causing him to look at her confused until she pulls his shirt off he smirks at Aria, and removes her dress leaving her in just her chest bindings, and panties.

As soon as Aria's dress is off, and on the floor along with his shirt he reclaims her lips in another heated make out session. Aria runs her fingers along Kakashi's chest causing him to shiver she slowly moves her hands up to his headband, and removes it while running her fingers through his hair. He takes his time exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue while he moves his hands up, and down Aria's body slowly. She arches her back, and presses her chest up into him he uses this opportunity to remove her chest bindings they finally break the kiss for much needed air.

Aria kisses down his jaw line to his neck, and then continues kissing down to his shoulder she soon finds his soft spot causing him to groan, and press into her. When he does she can feel him poking into her thigh. Kakashi looks at Aria, and then at her bare chest he quickly claims her right breast with his mouth while caressing the left one with his hand. Aria groans while he switches breast repeating to the left what he had done to the right. She slides her hands down to his pants. Aria unbuttons, and unzips them then she pulls them down he quickly kicks them the rest of the way off.

Aria can see the outline of his manhood much better now that he's only in his boxers causing her to blush. She pushes Kakashi down on the bed, and starts kissing down his chest to his belly button stopping there to play with the elastic on his boxers. Kakashi groans saying "ugh...Aria please don't tease me!"

Aria responds "as you wish Kakashi." She smirks, and pulls his boxers down exposing his already hardened manhood she licks the tip of it before sticking it into her mouth. Kakashi moans as Aria moves her mouth up, and down on his manhood. He throws his head back, and grabs the bed when she sucks on it hard causing his manhood to become painfully hard. Aria wraps her hand around the shaft, and she pumps in rhythm with her mouth hard, and fast. Kakashi blurts out "oh my god Aria" he runs his fingers through her hair then adding "I'm going to...going to cum."

Aria smirks, and continues anyway until Kakashi explodes into her mouth she swallows all of it down no sooner is she done when he flips Aria over, and kisses down her chest to her panties quickly removing them. He runs his hands up Aria's thighs brushing his fingers against her clit before quickly sticking his tongue into her womanhood causing her to moan. Soon his tongue is replaced by his fingers while he sucks on her clit she grabs onto the bed, and arches her back pleasure is written all over Aria's face pretty soon she has cum for the first time. Kakashi positions himself at her entrance saying "this will only hurt for a little bit I promise it will get better."

Aria smiles, and says "I know Kakashi go ahead."

He slowly moves his manhood into her womanhood as he claims Aria's lips in a passionate kiss if he hadn't she would have screamed out in pain he wipes away the tears coming from her eyes as he quickly takes her virginity then he holds himself still letting her get used to his size. Kakashi asks unsure "are you all right?"

Aria smiles at him, and says "yes I'm fine Kakashi please don't stop now."

Aria bucks her hips into him to make her point, and he starts to move slowly at first. It takes a little while but soon she's enjoying it. Aria asks "go faster Kakashi please."

Kakashi smirks, and happily complies by moving in, and out faster, and harder but he quickly becomes unsatisfied saying "Aria wrap your legs around my waist, and move with me."

Aria wraps her legs around his waist and starts to move with him. This causes them to moan as he goes deeper, and moves harder into her. Soon both Aria, and Kakashi reach their limit and they cum as well as they're both covered in sweat as he collapses on top of her. He uses all of his strength to pull out of Aria, and roll over onto his back she snuggles into his chest, and he wraps his arm around her pulling the covers over the both of them. Kakashi says "Aria?"

She asks tired "yes Kakashi what is it?"

Kakashi blushes, and says "I don't want this to be a one-time thing so um...uh would you marry me when you're old enough?"

Aria smiles, and replies "I'd marry you now if the village didn't have these stupid rules."

Kakashi smirks, and says "me too Aria." They fall asleep in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Page 19

Aria woke up the next morning to Kakashi leaning over her stoking her hair out of her face smiling at her contently. He says "good morning Aria my love did you sleep well?"

Aria replies "yes Kakashi I slept very well but I should have gone home."

Kakashi asks kind of sad "don't you love me Aria?"

She smiles, and says "Kakashi I love you very much. That's exactly why I should have gone home last night."

Kakashi gets a puzzled look on his face, and responds "I'm confused Aria."

She sighs saying "I don't want you to get into trouble for breaking the village rules."

Kakashi chuckles at her, and says "no one will know Aria just find one of your girl friends to cover for you."

Aria smiles at him, and says "ok I will" she kisses Kakashi on the lips.

Kakashi asks "do you think we have time to make love again Aria?"

She replies smirking "I don't know but we could try Kakashi."

He smirks saying "I knew there was a reason I love you."

Kakashi crashes his lips into hers in a passionate heated kiss. Just then they hear someone pounding on Kakashi's apartment door the man outside yells in "Kakashi Hatake open this door at once."

Kakashi gets up, and quickly gets dressed he looks at Aria, and says "stay here I'll be back as soon as I can."

He leaves the bedroom, and closes the door so that Aria won't be seen. He opens the front door to see a very angry Jiraiya, and lady Tsunade at the door. Jiraiya asks him "where's my daughter Kakashi?"

He quickly lies saying "I don't know Jiraiya have you tried Sakura's house?"

Jiraiya responds "yes, and Ino's House neither one of them have seen her."

Lady Tsunade demands "Kakashi you'll allow Jiraiya to search your home for his daughter."

Kakashi says "well I won't protest your direct order Lady Tsunade but you won't find her here."

Jiraiya, and Tsunade both walk into Kakashi's apartment, and search everywhere but the bedroom. Jiraiya yells at the bedroom door "Aria come out of Kakashi's bedroom this minute young lady."

Aria had already managed to get dressed having heard her father's voice, and she knew Kakashi would be seriously hurt if her father found her in his bedroom. So Aria managed to make it to the bedroom window, and she climbed out onto a tree but her body was still quite week, and sore from last night's activities so Aria stumbled, and fell out of the tree. She closed her eyes expecting to soon feel searing pain from hitting the hard ground below since she was one story off of the ground so when no pain came she opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of none other than Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru glairs at her saying "troublesome woman you're lucky I have such fast reflexes."

Aria blushes, and says "thank you so much Shikamaru can you take me to Tenten's house please?"

Shikamaru asks "why can't you walk there yourself Aria?"

She quickly lies "I trained a little bit too hard last night, and now I'm sore. Please Shikamaru I need your help." Shikamaru replies "fine troublesome woman but you owe me big. Oh, and on our way to Tenten's house I expect you to tell me the truth about why you need my help Aria."

Shikamaru races off with Aria in his arms bridal style to Tenten's house. Aria says blushing "ok Shikamaru the truth is I went all the way last night, and I'm sore from that are you happy now?"

Shikamaru asks "are you crazy do you know how much trouble you, and him can get in if anyone ever finds out about this Aria?"

She replies "yes I know Shikamaru you're the only one that Knows so don't you dare tell or I'll tell Temari that you love her."

Shikamaru groans saying "fine Aria I won't tell anyone. Why do you have to be so troublesome?"

Aria replies "I don't know Shikamaru."

They finally arrive at Tenten's house, and Tenten answers the door. Tenten says "hey Shikamaru why are you carrying Aria?"

Shikamaru quickly lies "Aria trained to hard last night, and is sore."

Aria then asks "Tenten I need to get my spare training clothes from you."

Tenten responds "ok Shikamaru take Aria to my room, and then you can wait in the living room for us."

Shikamaru carries Aria to Tenten's bedroom, and places her on Tenten's bed then leaves to take a nap on the couch.

Tenten closes the bedroom door, and throws Aria her training clothes. Tenten glairs at her, and says "so spill it I don't by that you're training story."

Aria rolls her eyes, and says "ugh fine I had sex with my boyfriend last night."

Tenten squeals saying "Aria you must tell me everything how was it?"

Aria honestly answers "it hurt at first but after a while I really enjoyed it."


	21. Chapter 21

Page 20

Tenten helps Aria shower, and get dressed while she tells her all the details of what happened. Tenten says "I don't know how you're going to manage to train today in your current condition."

Aria replies "I don't know either but I'm hoping that Shikamaru will help me come up with something."

Tenten helps Aria out to the living room couch she's walking on her own but very slowly and stiff. Aria nudges Shikamaru saying "wake up sleepy head or we will be late for training."

Shikamaru grumbles "five more minutes' troublesome woman."

Aria smirks, and replies "ok but if I give you five more minutes you'll have to carry me there."

Shikamaru gets up saying "ugh you're so troublesome."

Aria then asks Tenten "will you cover for me?"

Tenten smirks saying "yes Aria if anyone asks you slept here last night."

Shikamaru jumps in asking "why would you do that for her Tenten?"

She replies "Aria has helped me by covering for me when I needed it."

Shikamaru smirks, and says "oh so I guess you owe me Aria."

She reluctantly responds "yes I owe you Shikamaru."

He smirks saying "I'll have to think about what I want from you Aria."

She sighs, and says "I figured you'd say that just let me know what you want when you're ready."

Aria walked to the training grounds with Shikamaru's help, and gently sat down to wait for today's training when Asuma arrived. Asuma says to the team "how about we start today's training with some warm up exercises."

Choji complains "aw I hate warming up, and exercising."

Ino replies "you would say that Choji."

Aria joins in saying "I don't want to do them either Ino so leave Choji alone."

Shikamaru complains "man this is such a drag."

Asuma raises an eyebrow, and asks "ok Shikamaru what do you suggest?"

Shikamaru smirks, and says "how about we have a Shogi tournament?"

Asuma replies "that's a good idea Shikamaru we'll work on our brains today."

The team has the tournament, and as usually Shikamaru wins every game although Aria's game lasted the longest.

**~ Fast forward 3 months ~**

Aria and Kakashi had been having secret meetings in her bedroom every night he can't seem to go without having Aria sleep next to him. Luckily he hasn't been caught sneaking in, and out of the bedroom window. Aria and Kakashi made love each night he'd come to see her neither of them could help themselves.

Now Aria was scheduled to go on this mission with her team to land of Mist her team was leaving for six months. They arrived in the land of Mist, and the mission was going well until Aria started to get sick every morning throwing up.

Aria snuck off one morning to the local medical clinic disguised as a woman from the mist village she signed into the clinic as Mrs. Hatake. The nurse announced "Mrs. Hatake the doctor can see you now"

Aria says to her "thank you very much" she walked into the room, and sat on the examination table.

The doctor asks "so what seems to be the problem?"

Aria explained "well you see…I wake up every morning, and throw up. I feel tired all the time, and I've been moody lately."

The doctor asks "have you, and your husband had sex recently Mrs. Hatake?"

Aria blushes, and says "yes but we used protection during the first month but I forgot to get more."

The doctor raises an eyebrow, and says "well let me run a few tests, and I'll return." He leaves, and soon returns with the test results in hand saying "well Mrs. Hatake it seems that you're pregnant. I'm sure your husband will be thrilled."

Aria sadly responds "thank you very much doctor"

The doctor adds "you'll need to see me in a month, and I suggest you tell the father as soon as possible."

Aria nervously replies "yes Doctor I will" she's thinking to herself (oh shit what am I going to do now?)


	22. Chapter 22

Page 21

Aria leaves the clinic, and changes back into herself. She heads back towards the hotel her team is staying at when she's suddenly grabbed from behind, and her mouth is covered. Kabuto says "lord Orochimaru has been watching you, and he wants that baby you're carrying."

Aria struggles to get loose but it's no use she is quickly knocked out by Kabuto. When she finally wakes up she's in a strange setting that looks like a medical clinic. Aria asks "where am I?"

Kabuto replies "You're a guest of lord Orochimaru. I'm Kabuto I'll be taking care of your medical needs."

Aria asks confused "why am I a guest of lord Orochimaru?"

A voice come from behind him saying "I can answer that question my child."

Aria asks him "what is it you want from me Orochimaru?"

He replies "I want that baby you're carrying to be my next body."

Aria asks shocked "why do you want my baby?"

Orochimaru chuckles, and says "this baby's father is Kakashi Hatake?"

Aria quickly lies saying "no it's not."

Orochimaru looks at her, and says "hmm then why did you say you're Mrs. Hatake at the clinic?"

Aria replies "Kakashi is a family friend I know he'd help me break the news to my parents. I'm only 17 you know."

Orochimaru chuckles saying "good try child but I know this is Kakashi's baby I have spies in the leaf village."

Aria asks "what do you want with Kakashi's baby anyway?"

Orochimaru replies "I'm hoping that his Sharingan eye will be passed down to the baby."

Aria says angry "well you're not getting this baby Orochimaru."

He asks "what exactly are you going to do about it child? You're no match for both me and Kabuto."

Aria smirks, and says "I can do this" she uses the transparency jutsu her Dad taught her when she was little.

Orochimaru looks around the room, and asks "where did she go Kabuto?"

He responds "I don't know my lord but she couldn't have gone far."

Orochimaru says angry "Kabuto have everyone search the property I want you to find her fast!"

Kabuto replies "yes my lord right away."

Kabuto takes off, and gets everyone to start searching for Aria. Orochimaru smirks, and says "I know you're still here come on out all ready my child, and I'll go easy on you."

Aria quietly follows Kabuto out of the building to where he is instructing the other members of the sound on where to search for her. Aria hears Kabuto instruct a guy he called Kimimaro to go, and search a nearby village so she silently follows him, and stays hidden until she sees him leave the small village. Once he's gone Aria disguises herself to look more like the ladies in this village so that she'll blend just in case they returned to search the village again she finally bumps into an old villager. Aria asks "sir do you know where I can mail a letter?

The old man says "you remind me of my daughter do you need a place to stay while you're here?"

Aria replies "yes sir but I really need to mail a letter home."

The old man replies "you can stay with me a couple of days, and I'll help you mail your letter."

Aria says "ok thank you very much sir." Then she asks "do you know where I am?"

The old man says "this is the land of rice but please be careful strangers aren't really welcomed here."

Aria replies "I'll be more careful sir."

She quickly writes a note in code telling the leaf village where she is, and sends the letter with the old man's help. The old man says "come on now well go home, and eat then you can rest you look like you need it."

Aria follows him to his home it's a small shack but it does have two bedrooms she didn't really know why she trusted this strange old man but something about him made Aria feel safe, and she felt that he could be trusted. Little did she know that he was an undercover spy for the leaf village.


	23. Chapter 23

Page 22

**~ Back at the leaf village ~**

Asuma returns to the leaf village with his team minus Aria, and rushes directly into the Hokage's office. Tsunade asks angry "what is the reason for this disruption Asuma?"

He says "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but I've lost a student on this mission."

Tsunade yells "you what?" she looks around the office, and sees everyone but Aria "you lost Aria?"

Asuma hangs his head, and says "yes Lady Tsunade she wasn't feeling well so she went to the local clinic disguised as a local I thought she would be fine on her own."

Tsunade asks really angry "how could you let her go by herself Asuma?"

He replies "we're talking Aria Tsunade she excels at blending I didn't think it was necessary for her to have an escort."

Tsunade pounds on her desk, and says "damn now I have to tell Jiraiya his daughter is missing. Did you check the clinic to find out what was wrong with her?"

Asuma responds "yes I did but they wouldn't give me the information the only thing they would tell me was to have Kakashi Hatake call the clinic for the information."

Tsunade yells "Shizune get Kakashi Hatake in here at once!

Shizune says "yes lady Tsunade right away" she takes off to get Kakashi.

Iruka barrages into the office saying "lady Tsunade this letter written in code came for you it looks important so I rushed it here."

Kakashi rushes into the office, and asks "you wanted to see me lady Tsunade?"

She says "yes I want you to call this clinic, and find out what was wrong with Aria."

Kakashi yells "WHAT wait she got sick while on the mission?"

Tsunade responds "yes Kakashi now hurry up, and call all ready."

Kakashi makes the phone call while Tsunade opens the letter. Tsunade says "Iruka take this to the code breakers I'm not familiar with this code on the double."

Kakashi hangs up the phone, and notices the code on the letter so he says "wait I know this code I could tell you what it says."

Tsunade says "I want to know what the clinic said first Kakashi."

He responds "they said that she was fine, and that the morning sickness should pass soon."

Tsunade asks angry "morning sickness Kakashi Hatake what have you, and her been doing?"

Kakashi rubs the back of his head, and says "umm…Uh…shouldn't I decode this letter first lady Tsunade?"

She sighs saying "fine decode it." the she turns to Iruka, and says "I want you to go, and get Jiraiya bring him here right away.

Iruka says "right away Lady Tsunade" he takes off to get Jiraiya.

**~ The note reads ~**

My dearest Kakashi,

Since you made this code up I am sure that you are reading this. As you may, or may not know I'm about two months pregnant with our child.

What you don't know is that I was kidnapped by Kabuto on lord Orochimaru's orders. He wants our baby he thinks that it will have your Sharingan eye, and wants to use our baby's body for his own. I have managed to escape to the Land of rice where there's a kind old man helping me.

It's not very safe here so I don't know how long I'll be staying but I'm not sure I can get all the way home to the leaf village with Orochimaru's men looking for me, and in my current condition. I'll love you always, and I'll take great care of myself, and our baby. I miss you a lot, and think of you every day. I hope we can be together again soon.

Love,

Aria

XOXO

**~ End note ~**


	24. Chapter 24

Page 23

Kakashi says "lady Tsunade Aria says she was Kidnapped by lord Orochimaru apparently he wants her baby. She's managed to escape to the Land of rice where some old man is helping her. She says it's not safe there, and doesn't know how long she'll be staying."

Tsunade then asks "is that all it says Kakashi?"

He replies "yes Lady Tsunade the rest of the message is private, and is meant for me."

Tsunade sighs saying "ok Kakashi."

Just then Jiraiya bursts into the office. Jiraiya asks "what's the emergency lady Tsunade?"

She says calmly "while on the mission your Daughter was kidnapped by lord Orochimaru. She has managed to escape to the Land of rice."

Jiraiya asks "what does Orochimaru want with my daughter?"

Tsunade carefully says "well apparently she's pregnant, and he wants the child to be his next vessel."

Jiraiya yells really loudly "SHE'S WHAT!"

Tsunade repeats herself saying "your daughter is pregnant!"

Jiraiya asks angry "Kakashi Hatake you had something to do with this didn't you?"

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, and says "shouldn't we be focusing on getting your daughter home from the Land of rice?"

Tsunade says "ok Asuma, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Shikamaru you four will set out on a rescue mission to bring Aria home all of you go now." With that said everyone scatters to get what they need, and meet at the village gates.

Tsunade sighs saying "this is great now I have to see about changing village rules again. So I don't have to arrest Kakashi, and Aria when they return."

**~ Back to Aria ~**

The nice old man had asked Aria to call him grandpa so that people would leave her alone. Aria had been staying with him for a couple of months now, and her morning sickness wasn't as bad as before but her pregnancy was now starting to show.

Grandpa says "Aria my child you'll have to be leaving me now."

Aria asks "why grandpa I haven't paid you back yet for all that you have done for me?"

Grandpa responds saying "it's no longer safe here for you in your condition the villagers here will report you to Lord Orochimaru even if you don't look like what he's looking for."

Aria asks "but where am I to go with him looking for me?"

Grandpa says "I bought you this traveling cloak it will hide your body well, and I've hired a group of people to take you to my sister in the land of grass. You'll be much safer there."

Aria argues "but people from my village will be here soon searching for me to take me home."

Grandpa smiles, and says "don't worry Aria I'll tell any leaf village ninja where you are now go with these nice people."

Aria hugs the old man, and says "thank you very much" she goes with the group, and safely makes it to the Land of grass, and his sister's house.

Little did Aria know that the leaf village ninja were hot on her trail they had already talked to the old man, and were on their way to the Land of grass. Aria shyly says "hi your brother sent me here."

The old lady says "I know he wrote saying you're coming please call me grandma."

Aria responds "ok grandma are you sure I won't be too much trouble?"

Grandma replies "no child besides I could use the company."

Aria transforms her image to look more like the women that live in the Land of grass. Grandma says to her "I have some old clothes that might fit you so that you'll blend in even better."

Aria takes off her cloak, and asks "are you sure they'll fit me?"

Grandma looks a little shocked, and says "no wonder why my brother sent you here. Yes they'll fit you it's a Kimono then we can go shopping you're going to need maternity clothes soon."

Aria smiles, and says "you don't have to your doing enough as it is besides I'll be leaving again soon."

Grandma smiles, and replies "alright child you should rest after such a long journey."

Aria says "I will thank you grandma."


	25. Chapter 25

Page 24

Aria had been there for a couple of weeks when she heard about some strange men looking for a pregnant girl she decides to carefully check it out as Aria peaks around the corner of a building she can see Shikamaru Nara. She smiles, and casually walks up to him. Aria asks quietly "Shikamaru is that you ?"

Shikamaru rubs his eyes, and whispers back "Aria is that you?"

Aria replies "yes Shikamaru it's me where's the rest of the rescue party?"

Shikamaru smirks, and says "good cover girl I can hardly recognize you."

He whistles to the others, and everyone arrives very quickly. Aria looks shocked, and asks "Dad, Kakashi what are you two doing here!"

Kakashi responds "the Hokage thought it would be best considering Orochimaru is after you."

Jiraiya adds "yes now let's get going before we attract too much attention."

Asuma says "I agree I'll carry Aria first well move faster if she doesn't walk."

Shikamaru adds "it's a drag but I agree with Asuma Aria should be carried otherwise she'll slow us down."

Aria argues "hey I'm not that slow Shikamaru."

Jiraiya glairs at her, and says "its best you listen for once daughter."

Kakashi says concerned "Aria please all that running won't be good for the baby so let Asuma carry you."

Aria sighs saying "fine you boys win."

Asuma picks her up bridal style, and carries Aria part of the way handing her off to her father who then takes over. Jiraiya asks "how could you get yourself into so much trouble Aria?"

She replies "I guess I take after you dad."

After some time Jiraiya finally hands Aria off to Kakashi. He immediately tenses up a little bit it had been a while since he's held her so close. Aria snuggles into him, and sighs completely content in his arms. Aria notices that his jacket is open she can't help herself so Aria slides her hand inside his jacket, and gentle touch his chest causing him to shiver. Kakashi whispers to her "please stop Aria you're not safe yet."

Aria groans, and says "alright Kakashi I'll stop."

They finally make it to the hidden leaf village, and Kakashi reluctantly hands Aria off to a group of Ambu black ops that were sent to meet the team. She's quickly taken to the Hokage's office. Tsunade sighs saying "thank Heavens Aria you're home safe, and sound."

Aria smiles, and says "it's good to be home."

Tsunade then asks her "now who's the father of that baby?"

Aria says "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but I can't tell you that information."

Tsunade yells at her "what…why is that?"

Aria replies "lord Orochimaru said that he has spies here in the leaf village, and they would report anything I tell you to him."

Tsunade says angry "damn him alright Aria since I already know who the father is I won't make you say it."

Aria asks "so what are you going to do to me?"

Tsunade responds "nothing Aria" she then calls Kakashi into the office, and says "Kakashi in order to better protect Aria, and her unborn child I'm going to marry the two of you."

Kakashi responds confused "she's too young to get married."

Tsunade says "I'm Hokage, and I can do what I feel is the best interest of the people in my village. I feel that this is what is best for her right now. Do you wish to marry her?"

Kakashi responds "yes but what about the village rules?"

Tsunade smirks and says "this is extenuating circumstances so I can allow you two to marry but you must accept this child as you're own are you willing to do that Kakashi?"

He responds "yes lady Tsunade I am."

Tsunade asks "Aria do you have any objections to this?"

Aria replies "no I don't Lady Tsunade."

She says "good then I'll send you, and Kakashi along with a group of Ambu black ops to your new home."

Kakashi picks Aria up bridal style as Tsunade hands him the marriage license. Kakashi follows the black ops to their new home once there Kakashi takes Aria into the bedroom, and he kisses her passionately as he places his hand on her stomach. Kakashi whispers to her "I guess I picked the right woman to be the mother of my child."

Aria smirks, and says "you sure did Kakashi."


	26. Chapter 26

Page 25

Kakashi's hand rubs her stomach as he says "I promise I'll be the best dad."

The baby kicks Kakashi's hand, and Aria smiles saying "the baby is going to be a great ninja someday"

He smirks, and says "with a kick like that it certainly will."

Aria giggles, and asks "so what should we name the baby?"

Kakashi says "well if it's a boy I would like to name it Obito. You can choose a girl's name."

Just then one of the Ambu black ops comes in, and says "excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Hatake but we have reports that Orochimaru is in the area so be on your guard."

Kakashi glairs at him, and says "thank you very much you may leave now."

Aria says "Kakashi he's only doing his job."

The black op quickly leaves closing the door behind him. Kakashi asks "so shall we get down to business."

He lays her down on the bed. Aria asks "Kakashi Hatake isn't that how we got into this mess in the first place."

He smirks, and says "hmm so it is…you can't really blame me now it has been a while, and soon we won't be able to for quite some time."

Aria smiles, and says "alright Kakashi but I have two rules."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow, and asks "what would they be?"

Aria says "rule number one I'm on top I don't want your weight hurting the baby."

Kakashi smirks, and says "I like that rule a lot what the second rule?"

Aria then says "rule number two make sure no one comes into the room while we're busy."

Kakashi responds "now that one will be a challenge. How am I supposed to do that?"

Aria says "I don't know tell them I'm sleeping?"

Kakashi smirks, and says "Hmm sleeping I don't think they'll buy it with all the noise coming from the room."

Aria blushes saying "just think of something please."

Kakashi sighs saying "alright Aria I'll think of something."

He leaves the room, and returns quickly smirking saying to her "there all taken care of."

Aria asks him "what did you tell them?"

Kakashi smirks, and says "that I'd be performing my duties as your husband, and if they come into the bedroom they'd better have a good reason or they'd have to answer to me."

Aria blushes more, and says "Kakashi you're lucky that I love you."

Kakashi smirks, and removes his clothes then lays down on the bed. Aria looks him over and says "Kakashi Hatake your hard already but I haven't even touched you yet."

Kakashi takes her clothes off, and says "it's from being away from you for so long."

He pulls Aria on top of him sliding his already hardened man hood into her womanhood. She moves up, and down on him slowly at first but soon the pace quickens, and after a while they both cum together. Aria lays down next to him and falls asleep in his arms. Aria wakes up the next morning to an empty bed, and a female Ambu guard in her room. She puts on her robe and looks at her asking "where is Kakashi?"

The female Ambu says "he's in the nursery Mrs. Hatake."

Aria quietly walks into the second bedroom to see Kakashi putting the crib for the baby together.

She asks him "you do know were not going to be needing that for a while yet Kakashi."

He looks up at her, and says "at the rate I'm putting it together it won't be ready for the baby when it arrives."

Aria giggles, and says "well it would help if you read the instructions."

Kakashi responds "instructions this dam thing has instructions?"

Aria giggles even more, and picks them up off the floor saying "yes they're right here Kakashi."

Kakashi says a little angry "I'm a leaf village Jonin I shouldn't need instructions to do such a simple thing."

Aria smiles, and says "but Kakashi the instructions will make it easier for you."

Kakashi sighs, and says "alright I'll read the instructions."

Aria hands him the book, and he actually puts down his Itcha Itcha paradise book for a second. Kakashi then asks "can you read the instructions to me?"

Aria giggles again saying "Kakashi Hatake you can't live without that book for a few minutes so you can read it yourself?"

He rubs the back of his neck, and says "umm…well…you see…uh."

Aria giggle again asking "what am I going to do with you?"

Kakashi smirks, and says "book 3 chapter 5 page 295?"

Aria shakes her head ,and blushes saying "Kakashi!"

He smirks saying "I can't help it if I have such a sexy wife."

Aria says angry "finish the crib, and then we'll talk."

Kakashi says "yes boss right away."

Aria leaves to get dressed, and have some breakfast then she goes back in to check on Kakashi, and he's actually finished the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Page 26

**~ Fast forward six months ~**

At this point Aria was two weeks past due, and she wishes that she had given birth yesterday because she's sick, and tired of being pregnant. Aria and Kakashi are cuddling on the couch late at night. Kakashi asks "when is this baby going to come Aria?"

She replies "I don't know Kakashi but he must take after his dad."

Kakashi asks "what do you mean by that Aria? Wait what makes you so sure it's a he?"

Aria giggles, and says "Kakashi you're always late, and as far as the sex of this baby goes it's just a mother's instinct."

Kakashi pokes at her belly, and says "well I'll be having none of that from you young man you're not going to be like your father you hear me?"

Aria giggles, and says "Kakashi children learn best by example if you want your son to be on time I suggest you start being on time."

Kakashi argues "but I always have a valid reason for being late what's his excuse?"

Aria replies "maybe the baby just wants to be sure it's safe to come out."

Kakashi then adds "I think I'd rather have a daughter that takes after her mother."

Aria giggles again saying "you'd go crazy chasing every guy her age making sure they didn't do anything to her only to find out she's in love with her teacher."

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, and says "oh yeah I forgot about that."

Aria yawns, and says "I better go to sleep."

Kakashi picks Aria up bridal style, and carries her to the bedroom saying "I'll go with you just in case you need me."

Aria wakes up early the next morning only to find that Kakashi is not in bed with her. However Aria can feel something moving around in the bed with her. She's just about to scream for help when a familiar voice comes from under the covers. Pakkun quickly says "please don't scream it'll hurt my sensitive ears you know."

Aria asks "Pakkun what are you doing here where is Kakashi?"

Pakkun says "he had to step out for a black op meeting but he left me here to guard you."

Aria feels something warm, and wet in between her legs, and says "oh my."

Pakkun asks "aren't you a little too old to be having accidents?"

Aria giggles at the ninja dog, and says "I didn't have an accident my water broke."

Pakkun asks "can you fix it Kakashi will be mad at me if I return you to him broken?"

Aria giggles some more, and says "no I can't fix it this just means that the baby is coming."

Pakkun responds "I better alert Kakashi, and the others" then he howls.

Seconds after the howl stops Kakashi is in the room panting, and sweating asking "what is it Pakkun?"

Aria can't help but to laugh at the sight of him but she soon stopped by contractions yelling "Ow."

Pakkun says "the baby is coming Kakashi."

He turns as pale as the white sheets on the bed, and asks "the baby…is…coming…now what do I do?"

Pakkun shakes his head, and says "get a hold of yourself Kakashi, and take Aria to the hospital."

Aria grabs her stomach, and says "ugh…unless you want to…ouch…deliver this baby yourself that would be a good idea."

Kakashi says "oh yeah right away Aria" he picks her up bridal style, and soon Aria, Kakashi and several black ops are headed towards the hospital. Once they arrive, and get her own room the black ops clean the area and take posts around the room. Tsunade then enters the hospital room. Tsunade says "I see this baby has finally decided to come out."

Aria replies "yes…ugh…it has now get it out already!"

Tsunade says "Kakashi make yourself useful, and hold Aria's hand now while I check her."

Kakashi rushes over to her side, and holds Aria's hand saying to her "I love you so much."

Aria yells at him "you're never touching me again Hatake!"

Kakashi turns pale at the anger in her voice so he says "I'd have the baby if I could."

Tsunade giggles, and says "don't worry Kakashi that's just the pain talking. Ok Aria you're ready push."

Aria pushes really hard, and before she knows it she's holding her new born son Obito in her arms. Kakashi says "He's so beautiful Aria can I hold him?"

She gently hands the baby over to him saying "here you go daddy."

Kakashi holds his son, and the baby grabs his mask pulling it down off of his face he says "hey that's a big no no little one."

Aria giggles saying "I guess he just wanted to see his dads face."

Luckily Kakashi had managed to get his mask back up before anyone had the chance to see his face.


	28. Chapter 28

Page 27

Just then Obito started squirming and crying in Kakashi's arms so he asks "what did I do?"

Aria giggles, and says "I think he's just hungry Kakashi."

He hands the baby back over to Aria. She takes the baby, and opens her shirt then places the baby at her chest the baby quickly stops crying, and starts sucking on her breast. Aria finally looks up to see Kakashi standing there with his mouth hanging open. Aria giggles, and says "Kakashi snap out of it."

Kakashi responds "umm….oh sorry I'd like a turn next after he's done Aria."

Just then Kabuto and Sasuke bust in through the window. Kabuto quickly knocks Tsunade out. Kabuto says "Kakashi get out of the way so Aria, and the baby doesn't get hurt."

Aria smirks, and asks "hey what brings you here Uchiha?"

Secretly she's happy because Sasuke owes her for saving him one time, and they both might actually be friends but its kind hard to tell with him. Sasuke smirks back, and says "long time no see Aria."

Kakashi stands protectively in front of Aria, and the baby saying "you can't have them."

Sasuke winks at Aria saying "step aside Kakashi so I don't have to hurt you."

Kabuto steps forward adding "you can't protect them, and fight us at the same time no one is that good Kakashi not even you."

Aria says "Kakashi it will be ok. Do as they ask I don't want the baby to get hurt."

Kakashi reluctantly stepped aside, and Kabuto stepped forward towards Aria and the baby when Sasuke hits him on the back of the head causing Kabuto to fall to the floor. Aria smiles, and says "it looks like were even now Sasuke."

He replies "I think you owe me one since I saved you, and that little guy you're holding."

Kakashi asks "wait why are you helping us Sasuke?"

He says "Aria helped me once, and besides I didn't want to be changing any dirty diapers."

Aria says "you may want to leave with Kabuto before the Ambu come in here Sasuke."

He asks "can I see the baby before I go."

Aria takes the baby, and turns him so that Sasuke can see him. Sasuke smirks, and says "so you're the father of this baby Kakashi."

He chuckles, and says "yeah so."

Sasuke says "I'll see what I can do to get Orochimaru to leave you alone."

He picks up Kabuto, and goes to the window then jumps out leaving the village. Kakashi looks at Aria, and asks "what was that all about Aria?"

She says "I can't tell you Kakashi but just be glad that our son is safe."

Tsunade came around, and got up asking "what the heck happened Kakashi."

He replied "Sasuke left with Kabuto, Aria, and the baby are fine."

Tsunade says "good now Kakashi you stay here, and watch over them just in case they decide return."

Kakashi replies smiling "yes Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade leaves the room, and doubles the number of guards around the hospital room. Kakashi moves toward Aria, and pulls his mask down then kisses her passionately. Then he asks "now can you tell me what happened between you, and Sasuke?"

Aria smiles, and whisper in his ear what happened between her, and Sasuke.

**~ Flash back ~**

It was a hot day shortly after teams had been assigned and as usual Jiraiya was spending his day at the bath house so he could spy on the ladies. After a few hours in the heat he decided it would be good too cool off in the water. Sasuke and Aria happened to be there to take a bath. Aria knew full well where to sit to be out of view of her dad's many spy holes. Naruto had decided to take a bath too it being so hot and all. Naruto is goofing off when he bumps into the partition knocking it over exposing the woman's side. Jiraiya stared at the exposed ladies. Aria covered herself got up and grabbed a towel as a mob of women crowded Sasuke. Aria throws the towel at Sasuke and pushes the girl back. Scolding the woman for crowding Sasuke and making them go into their side of the building. Since Aria's mother had been baby-sitting Sasuke since they both were little Aria felt more like he was an annoying brother. So she had no interest in his body and she certainly wasn't going to leave him at the mercy of stupid fan girls. She hoped someday he would return the favor but she didn't get her hopes up this was Sasuke Uchiha after all.

**~ End flash back ~**

Kakashi smirks, and says "so that's why."

Aria responds "yes that's why Kakashi."

**~ The end ~**


End file.
